1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container. More particularly, the present invention relates to a container that can hold a liquid or a granular material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Containers, such as paint buckets, are generally formed to have a flat bottom surface. When the level of material is low, such a container must be tipped in order for the material contained therein to be more easily accessible. Accordingly, such a container is not stable while it is tipped.
Consequently, what is needed is a container that is not required to be tipped for easily accessing material contained therein.